In The Beginning
by skyressshun
Summary: My own version on how Kai ended up with Voltaire
1. Chapter 1

**This is probably just going to be a 2-3 shot**

"Kai! Come on it's time to come in" a young woman in her mid-twenties with long cerulean hair was stood in the door watching her son have a snowball fight with his friends from down the road.

"But mum. I don't wanna come in I wanna play" the young bluenette wined pulling a similarly small redhead into his arms.

"Kai come on I already called Tala's dad he says he can stay over tomorrow if he's home in five minutes" with the news that the young redhead could sleep over if he went home the duel haired boy shoved him away towards his house. Waving bye the two ran home.

"Do you promise he can stay?" the bluenette asked holding onto her trouser legs. Stroking her son's duo coloured hair she gave him a warm smile.

"If he's home on time then yes he can" as she finished her sentence the phone rang. Half walking half dragging she made it to the phone "hello." She tried to pry her son from her legs as he kept hugging them.

Managing to do so, she bent down handing him the phone. Looking at the phone bemused he placed it to his ear "_pant _I…I _pant_ m-made it _pant_" a small voice was heard through the phone the speaker struggling to breathe

"See you tomorrow" the smiling boy hung up passing his mum the phone.

"I take it from your smile that he made it?" she asked. Though she didn't really need the answer she knew that he had as soon as she heard that heavy breathing on the other line she knew Tala had just made it home, which was quite impressive as he had just left Kai a few minutes before.

"Yea he did, he's coming over tomorrow right?" he looked up at his mum suspicious for a second a mini glare placed on her when she didn't answer. He had been practicing it for a while; he had to get good at intimidating people for his friend who always got into arguments with the other kids on their street. If he didn't improve on his intimidation methods the small redhead would have fights none stop.

Patting his head she nodded guiding the boy into the kitchen for dinner. Before she entered the kitchen she glanced at the clock. 8:30 he was late, he was never late and if he was he'd always call. An uneasy feeling in her stomach rose but the young mum ignored it focusing on one mischievous boy who had spotted the cookies she had made earlier. Right now she had to focus on protecting the food before they all disappeared like the first half had.

The bluenette had tired himself out, almost passing out in his mother's arms as she carried him to bed, painted cheeks resting on her shoulder as the garnet eyes kept drooping before snapping back open.

"Is someone tired?" She asked the sleepy boy who in response buried his head in her hair "I'll take that as a yes" she ran her fingers through the small mop of cerulean hair hugging her son closer.

Placing the more than half asleep boy in his bed she tucked him in kissing his forehead. "Goodnight Kai" she whispered leaving the room keeping the door open a fraction to allow a stream of light in. A mumbled answer told her the boy was mere seconds from sleeps warm embrace.

Smiling slightly she looked at the time on her phone 9:15, biting her lip she couldn't help feeling a flash of worry hit her.

"Stop panicking he's only an hour late I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this" she tried to assure herself but her mind kept going back to the previous night's events.

Flashback

"_I told you to leave and never come back! What part of that is hard to understand?!" A slate haired man was stood crimson eyes burning with hate at the others smug smile._

"_I'm only here for the child benefit" the man's equally crimson eyes bore into the younger of the two's not caring that he was infuriating the man even more with his composed tone._

"_Benefit? You have no idea what is a benefit to him! You were an awful father and a coward!" A cerulean haired woman from behind entered the room to see what all the commotion was about. _

_She had been trying to get their son up the stairs to play while the two Hiwatari's talked things through but the talking was soon done with and was quickly replaced with shouting._

"_I may be many things but I am no coward boy" he took a step towards his son with the intention of rebuking him for his words._

_A small sound from behind the woman halted him as his eyes travelled to the small body behind her legs. Stood behind the young woman was a small bluenette staring up at the two elder men scared by the shouting he heard from his father who he had never heard angry before._

"_Violet will you please take Kai upstairs" the younger of the two asked looking at his wife with almost pleading eyes. Nodding she picked up her son shushing him as she cradled him. _

_The young bluenette was looking over his mother's shoulder staring at the two slate haired men, one he seldom saw the other he wished was with him now._

"_It's ok Kai they're just having a little disagreement" she assured looking at her son trying to hide her own worry._

"_That just proves my point when I say the boy must come with me" the elder looked his son in the eye trying to judge his reaction_

"_How do you figure?" He asked trying to keep his voice quiet and somewhat calm for the sake of his son who could possibly hear them through the floor_

"_He is weak now. If he comes with me I can make him strong make him the heir I can be proud of"_

"_Weak. How do you figure? To you the definition of strength is being emotionless. Just like you are like you tried to make me" _

"_It is of no surprise the boy is weak one can't expect too much when his father is a resounding disappointment" The two started a staring competition daring the other to look away_

"_No it is you who is the disappointment here. You were an awful father you abused me and mum you tried to make me like you a cold emotionless man" The elder smirked he knew images from his past were flashing before his son's eyes_

"_Look where being like this has gotten me. I can make your son like this I can make him perfection" _

_"No old man it had gotten you nothing no family no one. I have more than you could ever want. You are always striving for perfection but how can one be perfect when they are nothing but a coward!" He couldn't keep his voice quiet any longer he was too angry with the man he was ashamed to say was his father._

"_Don't you ever call me a coward boy or I shall make you wish you were never born" the elder took a step towards his son glaring at the youngster._

"_Do what you want to me it can't be any worse than what you have done to me in the past. Cos I won't be quiet any longer for you are a coward nothing but a damn coward!" a flat open palm struck him on the cheek with enough force to whip his head around._

"_Call me that again boy and I'll make the punishments I gave you in the past feel like nothing. And remember I will get what I want. And nothing will stop me" Turning the elder made his way to the door "I'll be seeing you"_

_As the door closed he turned letting out a heavy sigh. A hand cupped his red cheek looking up he saw his wife who had ran down the stairs when she had heard his shouting._

"_Are you ok?" She asked looking at him concerned._

"_I'm fine it's nothing compared to what he's done to me in the past. I-I don't want him to get Kai I don't want him to go through what I had to" his fingers curled around her hand pulling it away looking at her flawless face he couldn't help wondering how he had got her. She had stuck by him for so long even after finding out about the less than loving relationship he had with his father._

"_He won't don't worry for as long as we both shall live he will never get his hands on Kai" releasing her hand he wrapped his arms around her waist allowing his head to rest on her shoulder closing crimson eyes he held his wife close listening to the steady beat of her heart._

End flashback

Smiling softly she started walking down the stairs but the elder Hiwatari's words kept repeating in her head 'nothing will stop me' 'I'll be seeing you'. They weren't the scariest words she had heard come from the man's lips but they still managed to worry her to no end. She had a feeling of uneasiness in the pit of her stomach.

'_Calm down Vi he's just late, Voltaire is smart enough to know that he can't do anything too bad to him' _she tried to convince herself but it wasn't working.

The air itself felt heavy weighing her down as the seconds ticked by. Her mind came up with possible scenarios of what could have happened to him and none of them were good. She sat in the kitchen trying desperately to get a grip on her mind.

A loud knock at the door made her jump from her seat rushing over to the door she opened it hoping for Susumu to be there. In his place was her sister tears in her eyes she pulled her into a hug not even saying hello.

"Jade? What's wrong?" She asked holding her sister afraid she and her boyfriend had had another fight.

"Vi I just heard I'm so sorry" pulling from her sister she looked straight into her jade green eyes

"What are you talking about Jade what happened?" The uneasiness in her stomach grew making her feel sick.

"Didn't they call you?" she asked biting her bottom lip as if debating on whether or not she should tell her. A shake of her head firmed her resolve. "Vi I'm so sorry you have to find out like this Susumu he…he, there was an accident I truly am so sorry but he's…dead"

**read review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I ended up writing more than I intended so this will be more than a 2-3 shot**

The whole world went silent to her ears the room began to spin around her the revolutions gaining speed with each spin.

Her legs gave way but her sister caught her before she hit the floor. Holding her up she led her to the couch easing her down.

"H-how? How did h-he…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence but what she meant was obvious

"He was shot. We don't know who or why but the bullet hit him between the eyes." Jade's voice started wavering but she forced herself to not cry for the sake of her sister.

Wiping her eyes which were now covered in black streaks from her make-up running she sniffed before saying in a very shaky voice.

"I-I think it was Voltaire who killed him" Jade's eyes widened considerably

"Violet I get you're upset but that is his father. Don't you think he's taking it just as hard as you are? I doubt that he is responsible even though they don't have the best relationship they are still related. Hell I would bet that he is kicking himself for not making a bigger effort with him, for leaving him for so many years he is probably driving himself crazy with regret from not fixing his torn relationship with him"

Though Jade's words were meant to be a reassurance they didn't convince her, she still believed that Voltaire had killed him and she would never think otherwise. "You can think what you want Jade but I know he killed him. He wants to take Kai from us and raise him to be just like he is a cold heartless, BASTARD!"

Her sister jumped at the sudden shout placing her hand on the others shoulder. "I can't say whether or not it was him I myself don't believe so but I really don't know." She paused for a second "I can stay with Kai for you I'm sure you want to go over to the hospital to see him"

Giving her a small smile she nodded her head before pulling Jade into a hug "thank you so much I'll go now" standing up she wiped her eyes before practically running to the door "I'll be back late if Kai wakes up you have to stay with him till he falls back asleep" without another words the door shut the sound of a car starting came moments later.

Jade pushed herself up from the couch heading straight upstairs checking on Kai she smiled seeing him hugging his covers, though it faltered when she thought of how the boy would react to hearing of his father's untimely death.

Leaving the door open a fraction she left for her sisters bed, it didn't look like Kai would be waking up but she felt easier sleeping closer to the boy rather than downstairs.

As soon as the sun poked through the curtains in the young bluenette's room the boy jumped out of his bed not bothering to change into his clean clothes. Padding down the hall he opened his mum's bed room door expecting to see her sound asleep.

"Aunty?" He asked unsure if he was actually seeing her in the bed. The young woman sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Kai" she smiled at the child though inside she worried how she would tell him about his dad.

"What are you doing in mum's bed" walking closer to her he pulled himself onto the soft bed sitting by her.

"Your mum had to go to the hospital-" before she could finish her answer he cut in

"Is she sick is she going to be ok? I don't want mum to be sick" shushing the boy before he worked himself up she braced herself for the reaction she knew she was about to receive.

"No Kai she's not sick she went to the hospital because your dad was shot last night she went to the hospital to see him, but he…he's dead Kai the bullet killed him" the young boy broke down in her arms burying his head in her soft hair as she stroked his back trying to calm him with little success.

After many minutes she quickly realised that she probably should have chosen different words.

"It's ok Kai" the small shake of his head made her heart nearly break "come on Kai it's going to be ok, just think Tala is coming by later" a soft sniff made her think she had perhaps said the right thing

A stuck out bottom lip and watery eyes greeted her as the crying boy pulled from her slightly "he still gets to stay?" he asked voice shaking

"Of course he does. Come on dry your eyes Kai you're a big boy now which means you have to be strong for your mum" pushing the covers back a little she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Still holding Kai close to her she carried him down the stairs and to the kitchen.

As she walked she kept wiping his eyes which despite his best efforts wouldn't stop watering. Placing him on the table she gave him a small kiss on the forehead before leaving him to make him something to eat to perhaps take his mind off his dad.

"What do you want?" She asked looking through the cupboards, turning she saw him shrug "ok I'll choose for you"

Kai started swinging his legs as he kept rubbing his eyes. He wanted his mum back here so she could comfort him but he had no idea how long she would be gone or if she would be coming back today. If she was away all night then she should be coming back today, right? But then again her husband was gone now and she would want to spend as much time as she could before he was taken away.

Jade had found something for Kai to eat after a few minutes of no's and while he was eating she phoned Tala's dad asking if he could come by now so he could comfort Kai. The elder redhead had asked that she give Violet his condolences if she came back while he was out with his wife. With the redhead staying at Kai's he had decided to take her out on a date, though when she heard the news she had all but seemed thrilled about leaving.

A few minutes later though he had managed to convince her that staying in wouldn't do anything but make her all the more sad for her friend. Now Jade sat waiting with Kai every now and then wiping away another tear.

A light knock on the door gained her attention, it was quiet and cautious like whoever was there was afraid of something and she was sure she knew who it was. Kai had apparently not heard the knock so she slipped away while he rubbed his eyes for what must have been the thousandth time.

Opening the door slowly so she didn't make much sound she looked down at a depressed redhead. She motioned for him to come in and pointed to the kitchen where Kai had stopped nibbling at his breakfast and was looking around for her.

Coughing to gain the blue haired boy's attention she smiled at him before pushing the redhead forwards, the young boy had been trying to hide behind her legs when they were walking. A sad smile spread across the bluenette's face as he pushed himself down running to his red haired friend and immediately pulling him into an embrace, crying on his shoulder.

"D-dad is d-dead" he cried out as the others arms wrapped around his trembling frame.

"Shh it's ok I'm here." He assured rubbing his back slightly, unsure on how to act or say. He had never lost someone and though the bluenette was trying to be brave, or as brave as he could be the shake in his voice and the slight tremble that ran through his body frequently broke the cerulean eyed boy's heart.

"D-dad won't come back though"

"I know. I'm here though and I won't leave you. I promise I won't I will be here for the whole night and for as long as you want" Tala felt so scared on what he should say to the boy broken in his arms. He had never seen his friend like this and that was scary for him.

"You won't leave me. Really you swear?"

**please read review**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry it's short**

"Yea I swear" the young redhead held the boy tighter as the trembles started to space out a little hoping to stop the boy before the tears started running again.

"Do you mind if we don't play any games today?" He asked

"Not at all we can talk about him if you want I know lots of stories about him from my dad telling me" the words managed to bring a small almost none existent smile to the bluenette's face but the redhead had known him long enough to see the mostly hidden smile. "Come on we can talk upstairs" waving bye to Jade Tala led the still slightly crying boy to his room so they could share stories.

"I like that story" he whispered sniffing for what must have been the hundredth time. The redhead had just finished telling a story about Kai's dad that his dad had told him from when they were in college.

"I do too. I still can't believe that my dad used to go clubbing. They seem much too old for that" Tala mumbled managing to gain a small giggle from the teary boy sitting opposite him on the soft bed.

Kai was about to tell his story when there was a few knocks on the door downstairs. Both boys jumped running to the door they had left wide open in case his mum came back. They started running down the stairs stopping half way when a man in uniform was stood in the door way, face solemn as he spoke to Jade who had fresh tears in her eyes, she looked on the verge of a breakdown.

"No, no it's too much too soon" the man in uniform looked grief stricken when he glanced over at the stairs after hearing the little feet padding on the steps. The two started to walk again taking cautious steps over to Jade who had failed in keeping her tears in and were now freely running down her cheeks.

"What happened?" The bluenette asked dreading the answer. She looked down at his face which seemed brighter than it had earlier, seemed the young redhead was good at helping with grief.

"Nothing sweetie, go back upstairs I need to talk with the gentleman at the door." She offered him a small smile but even he could see it was false. Shaking his head stubbornly the bluenette refused to move staring up at her with his big scarlet eyes. She closed her eyes with regret knowing that this could very well push him over the edge. So much hardship was happening in just a few hours to him she felt this could be too much for him.

Biting his lip nervously the redhead in the background of the scene happening before him was about to turn and sneak away not wanting to be caught in the middle of something that seemed like it was family talk. He stopped however when Jade started to talk again, it seemed he was needed for more grief letting.

"Kai my brave little nephew. Your mum was on her way back home…but something happened" she couldn't keep talking her heart was breaking just looking at the face, which had a smile on it but the smile was dampening with every words she spoke it faltered more and more. She closed her eyes shaking her head before her tears came to the surface.

"What happened?" He asked again more forcefully this time not caring that this was his aunt he was scared and her not telling him was making it worse. Biting her lip she took a deep breath.

"Your mum she. I can't believe I have to say this again. She's dead" his whole world seemed to shatter for the second time that day, pain ran through him starting from his heart. He swallowed bile that was rising in his throat as the horrid thought came to mind. His parents were dead, both of them were gone, he was alone, an orphan.

"N-no you you're lying! You have to be, mum can't go I need her, dad's gone I need mum. I need my mummy" he broke down eyes flooding with tears. Taking a step closer Tala embraced the bluenette letting the other rest his head on his shoulder as he cried.

The man at the door looked at the boy sympathetic. He knew what had happened the night before and with his mother adding to his grief it might be too much for the young boy.

"Don't worry lad I know you must miss them but your grandfather has offered to watch over you for as long as it takes to find you a place to live. He even offered to adopt you if you want"

Despite her believing that Voltaire wasn't responsible for his son's death the same couldn't be said for Violet. He hated her for reasons unknown and she doubted that he would think much about ending her.

"B-but mum and dad don't like grandfather, they don't get along, what if they don't like it?" He asked looking up at the man; Kai had nothing against his grandfather. He loved him they were family. But why couldn't he go with Jade?

"Now don't worry about that they had a little disagreement but they still love each other, your grandfather feels awful that he didn't repair the relationship with them while he had the chance, he wants to make it up with you. If you don't mind that is" the man's words convinced the bluenette that his grandfather wanted to take care of him so he nodded his head slightly.

The man smiled not seeing Jade's uneasy look, Violets words from the night before ran in her head, one part sticking out to her _he wants to take Kai from us and raise him to be just like he is_. Could that be true? If it was then this would be the worst thing to happen to him.

The man at the door patted Kai's head before saying "go pack your things lad he'll be around later to pick you up if that's ok" believing that his grandfather wanted to make things right with him, Kai took off up the stairs pulling Tala along with him. The redhead looking annoyed as he was dragged by his wrist.

Despite the tears which were still brimming in his eyes he grabbed a bag from under his bed which used to hold sweets that he and Tala would hide whenever they had a sleep over and started to pack in all his most valuable possessions

"Kai slow down you'll break something" Tala tried to slow him down but it was no use.

"Can't Tala I have to pack if I can go then I can make grandfather and me have a good relationship then mum and dad will be able to rest properly cos there won't be any bad feelings left in the air" the bluenette answered as he continued to stuff things into the bag.

He was working so hard to keep his mind off his destroyed family but it was only working on the lowest way it could; making him hold his tears back so he could see. A firm hand on his shoulder did make him slow though as he turned to look the remorseful redhead in the eye, one were full of sympathy the others full to the brim with tears he refused to shed.

"Slow down, if you go I'll never see you again, I get that you care about making things right with your grandfather for your parents but I-I'll miss you. You're my best friend I don't want you to leave me" Kai stood realising that was true he pulled the redhead into a hug both letting tears fall down their faces as the weight of the words settled

**please read review**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kai are you packed yet your grandfather will be here any minute?" Coming through the door the two could clearly see that she wasn't happy about him leaving but neither said anything, too much had happened in the past two days to be able to take any more on before dealing with some of the biggest problems.

"Yea" he wasn't quite as happy about leaving now that he knew he wouldn't see Tala anymore. He was losing everyone who meant something to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she walked over kneeling down in front of him to look into his crimson eyes.

"I'm losing everyone" he admitted looking up into her eyes. Rubbing her thumb over his cheek she looked into his eyes trying to find her words in them but nothing came to her other than noticing his cheeks were sticky from the tears he had shed earlier.

"Shh I know I do but don't cry sweetie please don't or you'll start me off" she tried to stop her voice from shaking as much as it was and failed miserably. Pulling him into her arms she whispered into his ear "you don't have to go to his house you know you can come live with me."

As much as he didn't want to he shook his head "I can't I have to make things right with him for my parents otherwise they'll be unhappy I don't want them to be unhappy" a small smile managed to work its way onto her face as she looked at the young bluenette; who was already so mature for his age

"I understand Kai but know I'm only a phone call away" she ruffled his blue mop of hair before looking in his bag to see how much more he had to do; he had almost finished packing. "Come on then let's get you downstairs he'll be here soon" taking his hand she led him down the stairs the redhead following silently behind trying not to cry himself.

He knew it would do no good if he cried as well, not to mention he felt he would be acting selfish for crying for losing his friend while the others were crying for their family members dying. Rubbing his eyes to prevent any tears he watched as Kai rested his bag on the floor by the door.

"Go sit in the front room I'll come and tell you when he's here" Jade ushered the bluenette into the room before turning to Tala "I know you don't want him to go, I don't either but it was his choice" he nodded knowing she was right it was his choice; but something deep inside made the young redhead believe he was making the worst decision he could make.

He gave her a small smile before following his friend into the front room. Kai had sat on the couch staring at his feet which didn't even touch the floor; he was swinging then slightly to keep himself somewhat entertained. Sitting himself next to the bluenette Tala looked at his friend eyes betraying the composed façade he was trying to portray.

"Don't be sad" looking up from his feet Kai turned to the redhead who looked slightly stunned at him. "Please don't be this is a good thing. This will make my parents happy, I know we won't be at the start but I'm sure it will work out" grabbing the redheads hand the crimson eyed boy looked deeply into the others eyes "it has to".

Nodding the redhead felt a small smile threaten to break out onto his face; could this be a good thing? It didn't feel like it was. "Do you promise I'll get to see you again?" He asked still needing to be reassured. As the bluenette opened his mouth to answer Jade came into the room tapping his shoulder.

"He's here." She offered him a reassuring smile but the two boys could tell it was fake. Not having the time to answer his friends question the blue haired boy walked to his aunt as she led him to the door.

Biting his lip he couldn't explain why he felt so nervous. A few nerves were normal but this many couldn't be right. Patting his shoulder Jade left him to open the door for the old man. As the door opened Kai turned to his red haired friend who was standing away from him.

"Kai." Looking back at her he saw the elders looming figure in the door way; an unexplained feeling inside him made him want to turn and run. Forcing himself not to he instead walked closer.

"Hi…hi grandfather"

**please read review**


	5. Chapter 5

**next chapter should be the last**

"Hello grandson. Are you ready to go?" He asked looking very impatient.

"Uh y-yes grandfather." He stuttered grabbing his things being careful not to fall over from the weight of the bag.

"Here let me help" Jade leaned down taking the bags from him and walking over to the car parked outside the house. The back door of the car was open a man in formal attire standing by the door holding it open. Seeing the woman approach with the bags he left his spot by the door, walking over to the boot and opening it for her to place his belongings in.

"Come on then boy. I haven't got all day"

"C-can I say bye to Tala first?" He asked feeling very nervous under his intense stare.

"If you must" leaving the boy to say his goodbyes on his own he went to sit in the car and wait for him.

Looking at his red haired friend Kai could feel the tears he thought he had bid farewell to come back full force. Taking the redheads shoulders in his hands he pulled him closer wrapping his arms around him.

"I'll miss you Tala" he whispered to him as the redhead hugged him back.

"Me, me too."

"I'll see you again Tal I promise" he tried to assure but his voice shook so much that Tala knew he wasn't really promising.

"You have to promise really promise" pulling from him slightly the redhead looked at him with watery cerulean eyes. Taking a deep breath he looked him straight in his eyes.

"I promise we'll see each other again" nodding the redhead wiped away a stray tear.

"I know you'll keep to your promise Kai. I'll see you soon" giving him one final squeeze the bluenette pulled away after catching a glimpse of his grandfather out of the corner of his eye; he looked like he was losing his patience.

"Bye Tal" letting go of the boy he ran off out the house and to the car, climbing into the car and being careful not to touch anything that looked expensive.

"Finally we can go boy" he stated his voice cold not befitting a man who had just lost his son. Chewing on his lip nervously he decided it best not to say anything instead he bowed his head keeping silent as the car door shut, the car pulling out a few moments after.

The drive was silent neither said a word. Kai passed the time looking through the window watching the trees as they flew past them, all of them blending together thanks to the speed the car was traveling. Turning to look at his grandfather he saw the old man was passing the time reading his paper not paying any attention to the young bluenette.

Looking around Kai saw that he wasn't wearing his seatbelt if he had been traveling with his parents he would have been rebuked for this but it seemed his grandfather didn't care. Looking at him slightly dumbstruck he edged closer to him. Drawing his eyes from the paper in his hands he folded it up placing it across his lap he looked down at his grandson.

"Yes?" He asked looking him straight in his crimson eyes.

"Uh I uh nothing" he answered playing with the hem of his shirt. Nodding his head as though he had expected as such he reopened his paper and began to read. Looking down at his fingers as he fiddled with the black shirt he blinked back tears which were working their way to the surface.

After a few moments of playing with his shirt he removed one of his hands from the fabric; reaching out hesitantly he placed his hand on his grandfather's sleeve tightening his hand to hold the material in his palm, he looked up at the man who was ignoring the attempt at gaining his attention.

Sitting in silence he didn't release his grip on his sleeve. He wanted comfort and if it wasn't given the way he was used to he should be grateful that he was even touching him; his grandfather hadn't been the one to initiate the contact but still.

After a while the car began to slow as they approached a set of heavy iron gates the initials V H were on the front in fine writing looking like something a scribe would write. A buzz filled the air and the gates parted with ease allowing the shining car to pass through.

The young bluenettes crimson eyes widened in wonder as he stared at the grand house that was approaching the car. He had never seen such an enormous house before in his life. He didn't even know if this qualified as a house and not a palace.

As the car began to slow again the old man placed his paper down grabbing his grandson's hand the young boy thought he was going to be led out of the car. Instead the elder removed the hand from his sleeve with ease and set it on the boy's lap. The way he had done this made him feel like the old man was irritated with him already and that it would be best if he didn't touch him again.

The driver ran from the car opening the door for his boss. Not so much as thanking the driver the old man stepped out of his car walking straight to the door of his house. Sliding out of the car the bluenette looked up at him

"Thank you" he told the man who smiled down at him.

"My pleasure. Here let me help you with your bags" he led the boy to the boot of the car, lifting out his things the man held them in his hand closing the boot with his elbow. Motioning to the boy to move they started for the door where the elder had already entered.

"Is it nice here?" The bluenette asked. Glancing down at the boy who had lost so much in such a short amount of time the man didn't have the heart to tell him the truth.

"Yea kid it is nice. I'm sure you'll love it" the small boy looked up at the man a small but bright smile showing on his face. The man's words made him think that maybe his grandfather had been cold to him because he was in shock of what had happened. If that was it then he could still make it right and things could be perfect. He could make things perfect.

"Thank you Sir." Waving bye to the man as he was handed his things he watched as the man nodded his farewell before departing to go and park the expensive car.

Struggling to make it into the house without falling over the bluenette walked to the back of the door, pressing his back to the cold wood he started to walk backwards closing the door in the process.

Seeing the small boy a woman in a small black dress with an apron over the top walked over. Crouching down so she was eye level with the new arrival she smiled sweetly.

"Here sweetie let me help you, master Hiwatari just informed me that I was to help you to your room" nodding the boy handed her the bag which he had been struggling to keep more than half a foot off the ground.

Holding the bag easily she took his small hand leading him up the marble stairs. As he was being led he gazed at all the regal portraits hanging on the wall. Many were photos which made no sense to him but one was something he recognised. His grandfather.

The elders stern face was the size of a door and the deep tones which were used to pain the picture only added to the unnerving and almost scary aura the painting gave off.

"Hurry up Kai dinner is soon and your grandfather has a business partner coming by in a few minutes and wishes to be alone while they talk" the servant told him as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Ok. Who is he?" The young boy asked his curiosity not being dampened by the recent events.

"He isn't anyone of importance to you. He just runs a business your grandfather is very interested and involved with."

"Oh ok. Is he nice?" The boy asked looking up at the woman's kind face

"I don't really know I haven't met him yet. Your grandfather usually has his meetings at the man's work place. But today the man is going somewhere for a few days and they have to have it here." She explained to him as he nodded.

She led him to the room which was to be his as he asked another question.

"Can I meet him?"

"No sweetie you can't he's here for business not to meet your grandfather's grandchild." Pouting slightly he then asked

"What if he wants to meet me?"

"If he wants to which I doubt then yes you can meet him" opening the large door to his room she flicked on the light.

Once the light flooded the room the boy's mouth dropped. It was beautiful the bed was single but bigger than what he was used to. The covers were thick and a deep blue, a thin white sheet underneath. Longer than the covers and folded back; the pillows were crisp white and fluffed up.

The carpet was blue with not a speck of dust marring it. In the corner of the room was a desk with a small lamp set on it a wooden chair tucked underneath. At the foot of the bed was a double drawer for his clothes and by the desk was a single drawer for personal belongings and anything else the boy wanted it for.

The curtains covering the window above the bed were thick black able to block out even the brightest of the sun's rays on a Sunday morning. But they still looked light and soft.

"Do you like it?" She asked him though she could see the look in his eyes and could clearly see he did.

"Yea, it's a lot bigger than my old room." He answered as she walked him in. Crouching down beside him she started to talk again but he was only half listening as his mind came up with all the things he would be able to do in the room

"I'll leave you to unpack if I'm not back in five minutes it's because your grandfather's business friend is here and I will have to escort him through, I'll be back as soon as I can though" nodding at her she left knowing he had only half heard her. Placing his bag by the door she smiled slightly at the boy before she left from view.

He kept looking around the room as the door was partially closed behind her, despite the dark colour of most of the objects in the room it still looked bright, inviting.

**please read review**


	6. Chapter 6

Downstairs the elder of the house sat in his front room going over the day's events. It had been surprising but not unexpected when he received the call from the police telling him that he would be looking after Kai. He had suspected as much but was sure that the aunt would have made some form of attempt to stop him from having custody of the boy.

Luckily for him and unlucky for her she had let the boy decide. That was a big mistake on her part and not one she could fix.

A ring on the doorbell gained his attention and he pushed himself out of his seat going to answer the door. Ordinarily he wouldn't have and would have left it to one of his many servants however now he wanted to see who was there if it wasn't his business friend then he didn't care and they could get lost.

Opening the door a thin smile appeared on his face at the sight of the tall Russian.

"Boris" he greeted

"Lord Voltaire" standing aside so the man could enter the elder walked from the door leaving it open for his associate to close. "Thank you for letting me come around. Is the boy here?"

"Yes he's up in his room"

As he unpacked his bag he tried to fold them so they would fit in the drawer he copied what his mum used to do. But what they turned into was far from hers, the material was bunched up in places from being folded too far and bits stuck out where they weren't meant to.

Sighing in frustration he threw a semi-folded shirt onto the floor. He was going to give up and just dump everything into the drawers and force them shut, but before he could he heard someone talking. His natural childlike curiosity gained the better of his common sense and he left the room.

Crouching down so he was less visible he leaned against the banister at the top of the stairs straining to hear what they were saying.

"How is the boy? Did his parent's death damage him too much?" A man with purple hair asked standing opposite the elder.

"He was mildly unstable that will have to be fixed, he's much too weak as it is" he answered glancing up briefly to where the boy's room was, not seeing the bluenette who was too low to be seen from where they stood.

"With all due respect do you think that the deaths of his parents were too close together?"

"I had no choice with their deaths they were planning on moving far from this country away from my reach. I couldn't allow that to happen." Voltaire explained "the boy is important and I could not let him be moved away. If I had the choice their deaths would have been spread out"

"Spread out? Sir I had worked with you for a long time and your idea of spread out is a few days a week at most"

"Do not judge how I work Boris I would have put a month between their deaths had I the choice, it was their own fault that I was forced to have them killed just a few days apart" at hearing this come from his grandfather Kai gasped moving back from his hiding spot he pressed himself against the wall.

His crimson eyes were wide in shock and horror, his grandfather had killed them. No! He must have heard wrong. He had to have he wouldn't so that. Would he? His own son?

"I apologise sir. I didn't mean to speak out of line I was just saying that you aren't the world's most patient man-"

"I don't care what you think Boris you're only here to take the runt and make him useful." Even with his back pressed onto the wall he could hear them talking though the words weren't registering with his mind. They seemed to bounce off.

He could only hear one thing, I was forced to have them killed just a few days apart. Not his grandfather, he couldn't he was going to make things work his grandfather was grieving he missed his son and daughter-in-law, he didn't couldn't have killed them.

Tears began to gather on the clumped together lashes on the crimson eyes as he began to accept the words he had just heard. Sniffing he wiped his eyes trying not to cry for fear he wouldn't stop. An increasing feeling of pure anger and hate began to form in his stomach spreading out into his entire body as he gritted his teeth. They were dead, gone and it wasn't even their time.

If they were meant to die and the _accidents_ were accidents then he would have been able to cope with the loss of them; but they weren't meant to die they were meant to live, they had been cut down before their time. It shouldn't have happened.

A single tear did manage to escape from his crimson eyes as he pushed himself up from where he had been. He started for his room not wanting to be even remotely close to that man.

Walking into the room he had just been given he looked around it. The brightness which had been present in the room had vanished replaced with cold and darkness enclosing him, trapping him, suffocating him.

Dropping to his knees he found his legs had gone weak unable to take his weight anymore. No longer caring if he would be unable to stop he let the tears flow, they ran down his cheeks dropping onto the carpet more coming by the second.

He had to live with that man now, and it wasn't as though he could do anything to stop him or bring them back. He had wanted to make things right but now all he wanted to do was run from him, run and have his parents back.

"Mum, dad I'm so sorry"

**please read review**


End file.
